


Carlamberlain: On the way to California

by Jenkocat25



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Arsenal - Freeform, Arsenal FC, Carlamberlain, Lovers, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenkocat25/pseuds/Jenkocat25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Carl officially home from his stint at WHU, Alex can't wait to spend some alone time in California before having to show up for pre-season with the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlamberlain: On the way to California

     It's been several months since Carl's returned from his loan at West Ham. He's returning to health at his one and only truth home, Arsenal. Being down on his luck with an injury, there was only one man who could help him recover both physically and mentally; Alex would be the main factor in helping Carl heal.

     After months of physiotherapy, it was finally summer. This not only meant pre-season for Alex, but vacation time for Carlamberlain. It's been quite a while since they've been intimate and Alex couldn't wait to get some alone time with Carl. "I can't believe you planned for us to spend some time in San Fran," Carl smiled. "Well anything for my beautiful man and plus you will be able to get a bit of shut eye around the private pool of our rental,"said Alex as he placed a hand on Carl's knee, "I know how you don't travel well and I hate to see your eyes so red after such a long flight."

     Carl couldn't help but to smile as Alex drove them over to the airport in his Range Rover. He could see the corner of Alex's lips turning up as he moved his hand further up his thigh, which stopped on top of Carl's bulge. Alex could feel the bulge growing harder and harder as Carl released a sharp breath. They finally pulled into the extended stay parking at the airport. Barely being able to resist the soft strokes on his cock anymore , Carl managed to whisper, "baby if you keep this up we will miss our flight."  
But that didn't stop Alex, in fact it made him tighten his grip, "Jenko I've barely been able to touch you since you've been back. I've been worried about fucking up your recovery. I just want to feel your hard cock in my hand and then in my mouth." Carl opened his eyes and they immediately softened as he placed his hands around Alex's jawline. He needed to feel his stubble under his hands and to let Alex know that he wanted him as much as he did.

     "Chambo. We'll have plenty of time for that, but we are two hours early. So I think maybe we could do something about what's going on in your pants." "But I wanted to to help you first," he said looking down at Carl's hardening dick with his saddest puppy eyes. And just like that he melted at the sad look on Alex's face.

     "Okay fine, let's get in the back there's more room." Within a split second Alex was unbuckled, out the driver's side and into the back of the Rover before Carl could even get his seat belt unbuckled. As he opened the back door, Alex already had the suitcases pushed to the side and the seats laid down. In a commanding voice he beckoned Carl to lay down, which of course he obeyed. Alex unzipped his jeans and Carl's dick sprung right out. He licked his lips as he bent down between Carl's legs.

     "I've been waiting for this for way too long. Maybe this will help you get some shut eye," he said before taking Carl into his mouth. "Alex your hot breath on my d----" And just like that his mouth engulfed half of his hard on causing Carl's eyes to roll back. Alex bobbed his head up and down for five minutes barely missing a beat.

     "God. Chambo. I'm going to fucking cum!" That only made Alex suck harder and faster until Carl finally came directly into his mouth. He loved swallowing every creamy drop. 

     "Jesus Chambo. I've really missed you." 

     "And I have missed you. Don't worry. This is the tip of the iceberg for what I've got planned for us on San Fran." 

     "I can't wait to return the favor. I miss teasing your thick throbbing cock."

     "He can't wait for your lips... we better get going. We don't want to be late for our flight."

     "We still have some time," Carl said with a sly smile, "enough time to get just a taste!" He tried to reach for the straining bulge, but Alex intervened by grabbing a hold of his hand and bringing it up to his lips for a kiss.

     "As much as I want it baby, I think we really should go. You know an hour for security and check in, and then half an hour for our crazy fans."

     "Fine, but once we get to our rental. I'm having my way with you. You know Carlamberlain means we are equal. I can't just leave you hanging... more like pointing," Carl laughed, "I want to suck you dry."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I might write a few stories in addition to this about Carlamberlain's time in Cali.


End file.
